The Life of a Typical Teenage Girl Named Max Ride
by xoiLuvFangxo
Summary: The name's Maximum Ride Martinez,or Max and I'm your typical teenage girl.NOT the stuck up/snobby kind. UGH. I'm definitely & TOTALLY B.A. I loved my life in AZ until the day came that my mom/famous vet got a job transfer. To L.A. WTF! All Human. 1st FF!
1. TLTTGNMR Character Info!

Setting: Los Angeles, California

Characters: _Maximum Ride (Max, Maxine, Maxie) Martine_z

**Age**: 16 (11th Grade)

**Mother and Father:** Dr. Valencia Martinez & Jeb Batchelder

**Siblings**: Ella Martinez

**Info**: Her mom and dad separated when she was 2 years old and Ella was 10 months old. She doesn't use her father's last name in her name. She moves from Phoenix, Arizona to Los Angeles, California because her mom got transferred (Dr. M is the world famous vet for Taylor Lautner's dog) Max looks more like her dad (Dirty blonde hair with light caramel sun streaks with the exception of her hazel and chocolate brown eyes that she got from her mom.) She is stylish with the help of her fashionista sister Ella (despite her complaints with makeup, skirt and dresses), and likes to wear comfortable but stylish clothing. She has a very tough and B.A. attitude and can totally kick butt with the help of her kickboxing and her sarcastic remarks.

_Ella (El, Els) Martinez_

**Age**: 14 (9th Grade)

**Mother** **and Father**: Dr. Valencia Martinez & Jeb Batchelder

**Siblings**: Maximum Ride Martinez

**Info**: She has long black hair with full bangs, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes like her mother. Jeb is her father, and he separated from her mom when she was about 10 months old. Ella doesn't use her father's last name in her name. She is very stylish and loves makeup, teen magazines, shopping, clothes and cute boys. She loves to help her sister Max when it comes to the style department.

_Nicholas Venom (Nick, Fang) Parker _

**Age**: 16 (11th Grade)

**Mother and Father**: Alice Parker & John Parker

**Siblings**: Monique Nicolette Parker (Adoptive sister)

**Info**: He goes by the nickname Fang and not his real name Nicholas, because he and Iggy gave superhero nicknames to themselves when they were little. He chose Fang Venom the Superhero and ever since, his parents have been calling him Fang and not Nicholas/Nick. Fang was even introduced to Nudge as 'Fang' and not Nicholas/Nick when they adopted Nudge. Fang takes after his father when it comes to looks; he has jet black hair that is Korean styled, black obsidian eyes with flecks of gold spitting from his pupils and tanned olive coloured skin. He usually only wears black clothing, but is still stylish with the help of his adopted sister Monique (Nudge). He doesn't talk much unless he feels comfortable talking to the person he's with. Otherwise, he's a very good listener when it comes to his sister's heartbreaks and when people just need a person to listen and vent to.

_Monique Nicolette (Nudge) Parker _

**Age**: 14 (9th Grade)

**Mother** **and Father:** Alice Parker & John Parker

**Siblings**: Nicholas Venom Parker (Foster brother)

**Info**: She goes by the nickname Nudge because that's what the kids living on the street used to call her because they didn't like "Monique" and 'Nicolette" because it apparently made her look weak and not tough like a street-kid should be. Nudge is the adoptive daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Parker and the adoptive sister of Nicholas Parker. She has mocha coloured skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes. Nudge has a love for talking non-stop and also a love for fashion. She is a true fashionista and whenever she sees Fang dressed horribly, she helps him. Nudge also shops for him, making him easily the most popular guy in his grade.

_James Igneous (Iggy) Griffiths _

**Age**: 16 (11th Grade)

**Mother and Father**: Jenna Griffiths & Carter Griffiths

**Siblings**: Jacob Gabriel Griffiths & Elsie-Angelique Griffiths

**Info**: Iggy is known as the nice, crazy and cutest boy in his grade. He is 2nd most popular in his grade after Fang. He is nicknamed Iggy because when he and Fang were about 5, they gave themselves superhero nicknames and his was Igneous the Superhero. Like Fang, he has been called by his superhero name ever since. Iggy has bright turquoise eyes like his father, and strawberry blonde hair like his mother. He has floppy side bangs and the ends of his hair trail down his neck. He loves bombs and he's a pyromaniac, alongside his little brother Gazzy. He loves his little brother and sister and he has been best friends with Fang Parker since they were babies.

_Jacob Gabriel (Gaz, Gazzy, Gasman) Griffiths_

**Age**: 10 (5th Grade)

**Mother and Father**: Jenna Griffiths & Carter Griffiths

**Siblings**: Elsie-Angelique Griffiths & James Igneous Griffiths

**Info**: Jacob is nicknamed Gazzy because he had some VERY disgusting flatulence problems when he was a baby. He was continued to be called Gazzy, Gaz or Gasman instead of his real name because it started with the same letter as his middle name, so he decided that he liked Gasman instead of Jacob Gabriel. Gazzy has brown-blonde hair like his father and bright blue eyes like his mother- the exact opposite of Iggy. He is considered very cute, until you get to know him better...then he becomes the cute kid who has a deadly fart, loves bombs and is a pyro!

_Elsie-Angelique (Angel, Ange) Griffiths_

**Age**: 7 (2nd Grade)

**Mother and Father: **Jenna Griffiths & Carter Griffiths

**Siblings: **James Igneous Griffiths & Jacob Gabriel Griffiths

**Info**:Angel is nicknamed Angel because when she was a baby, she used to parade around in angel wings and also because it matched her middle name and her cute angelic personality. She looks just like Gazzy; bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair.


	2. Why Me? WHY MEEEE!

**Hey! So the name's (or penname) xoiLuvFangxo ! Nice to meet you! Lol ^-^ Not really, but anyways, here's the very first chapter of The Life of a Typical Teenage Girl Named Max Ride (or for the somewhat shorter version: TLTTGNMR) Please no hate coments, but I do accept constructive critisism! It's what every writer needs! This is my very first FanFic, so I'm sorry if I don't update soon, because I do have a life outside of FanFiction! Heehee ^.^ Oh and you may not see many mistakes because it's a pet peeve of mine if there are! But still might see some, but if I cath them, I'll fix them! So just go with the flow m'kay?**

**Anywho, ENJOY and REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**

**Max ****POV**

My. Life. Is. Doomed.

WHY ME? I thought –wait no, scratch that, I SCREAMED out loud to myself as I flopped onto my comfy king-sized bed back first.

Okay, if you're wondering what the heck I, Maximum Ride Martinez, am so upset about, it's the fact that my mom just broke the news to my sister and I that we are... dare I say it? **MOVING**. TO FREAKING LOS ANGELES! Why you ask? Because my mom got a new job offer. She said that she just "Had to take it!" Like seriously! I can't move! My mom knowsthat I would love to live L.A., but she _KNOWS_ that I love my life here _even more! _There are so many things here in Phoenix that I love! I love my best friends; JJ, Alicia and Katie, I loved my house and my neighbourhood and heck- I even loved my school, Camelback High School! (I know you're probably thinking: "GAY NAME!", but whatever!) Oh and not to forget, I loved my boyfriend Dy-

"Max are you alright? I heard you screaming!" my younger sister Ella interrupted my thoughts as she burst into my room.

"Go away Ella!" I said with my face buried into my fluffy blue pillow. Actually, it sounded more like "Gmph Awumph Ewwa!"

"Oh come on Max! Stop being such a grumpy face about this! We all know you love it here in Phoenix, but we know that you'll be fine in Los Angeles and they you'll make great friends there, just like you did here. Am I right?" Ella stated. I hated when she was right... She was looking at me with a hand on her hip for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I grumbled as I sat up against my grey, wooden headboard "Just leave now. Spare me the lecture for later..."

"Fine Max. But Mom's going to be giving you one helluva lecture at dinner tonight, not me! Enjoy!" She said in a sing-song voice and hopped off to help mom with dinner. I just rolled my eyes and swung my legs off of the side of my bed and sighed.

* * *

I slumped into my seat at the table just in time for dinner. My mom set down the Greek salad and steak on the Lazy Susan and sat down in her seat. We ate it all up in about a half hour and we all sat back on the backs of our chairs and patted our stomachs.

Mom looked at me, then let out a sigh and rested her folded hands on the table. Ella looked at me with a "Here it comes Max! Muahahaha" kind of look...WTH? I glared at her with one of my icy cold glares that was reserved especially for her.

"So Max, it seems like we have a little predicament here. Why don't we talk about it?" She said as she tried to get me to look at her.

"How about not?" I replied snidely as I looked down at my "fascinating" socks. They were just plain white..._very_ fascinating eh?

"_Maximum_," My mom said with one of her eyebrows raised "I want you to understand that I know you love it here in Arizona, but I just have to take this job. It's a wonderful job offer and I'll be getting a larger paycheck too. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand..." Wait... she's talking all about this "great new job" but yet, she hasn't even told us exactly _what_ she was going to be working as! HOLD UP! I am _so_ going to make a big deal about this!

"Wait mom, have you realized that you haven't even told Ella and I what you're going to be working as? You're still staying a vet right?" I said to her as I gave her my famous "SPILL IT OR YOU DIE!" look.

"Yes Max, I'm still staying a veterinarian. The thing is, I wanted to keep my job placement as a secret until later, but I guess I'm just going to _have_ to tell you both now." She said as she took her dear, sweet time. Her eyes wandered around the room. We waited about two minutes until Ella decided to break the silence.

"C'mon Moooooommmmmmm! Stop taking your dear, sweet time and spill the beans already!" Ella whined. See? It's _that_ obvious that she is trying to take this as slow as possible! Ella whined while she threw her arms up in the air for emphasis. She does that a lot... the "moves and actions for emphasis" thing, I mean.

"Shut up Ella and let her talk!" I yelled to Ella. She immediately shut it before I could put a hand on her mouth.

"Okay girls, you are going to be extremely excited to hear this. I'm going to be a famous vet!" She exclaimed with a huge grin spreading across her face.

"OHEHMGEE MOM! FOR WHICH AWESOMLEY FAMOUS SUPERTAR/CELEBRITY?" Can you guess who said that? Wait, no need to guess because I NEVER get excited over things like this.

"You would have never guessed Els, but TAYLOR LAUTNER!" She said looking directly at Ella. Then she and Ella screamed with joy and they literally jumped out of their seats to start doing the "Happy Dance" with eachother while holding hands.

Mom finally realized that I was still here taking this in and stopped Happy Dancing with Ella. "So honey, what do you think?"

"Uhh... cool mom! I'm happy for you" I said with a hesitant fake smile on my face.

My mom squished me into a bear hug and said "Aww thank you hun! I'll tell you and Ella the details later. Now you may be excused and go to your room while I put the celebration cookies in the oven" she said as she shooed my sister and I out of the kitchen.

Ella ran to my side and we started climbing our wooden grand staircase. "So Maxie, what do ya think of mom's new job?" She asked without looking at me.

"It's great for her, but I just really don't want to leave Arizona. I'm going to miss everyone so much! Especially Dylan! Ugh... this sucks!" I said as I slammed my fist on the wooden railing. My brows furrowed in frustration.

"Oh my god Max, you haven't even told Dylan that you're moving? You are SO stupid! I want you to go to your room and I want you to call him and tell him!" She said to me as she pushed me up the rest of the stairs and down the looooonnngggg hallway to my room. Just as she was going to open my door she stopped and gave me a 5 minute long lecture on how to be nice and gentle with the news. It started off like this:

"Call him, say hi and start of slow, then break the news to him. Be nice and gentle though! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." I didn't listen to the rest because I got distracted by the mouth-watering smell of my mom's chocolate chip cookies in the oven. Mmmmm... With the big chunks of chocolate that melted in your mouth when you bit into the cookie. The sweetness was so addicting. It was like you died and went to heaven when you ate them...

"MAX, ELLA THE COOKIES ARE READY!" I was jolted out of my reverie with the sound of my mom's voice calling us. Ella whipped her head around and realized that I just ditched her and her boring lecture to go get some delicious cookies.

I ran down the staircase, taking two at a time and ended up stumbling at the foot of the stairs. I quickly jumped up and ran to the counter to find a HUGE pile of cookies lying there waiting for my arrival.

"COOOOOKIEESS!" I screamed like the Cookie Monster as I attacked the pile of chocolate chip delight. I stuffed two in my mouth and my mom laughed. I didn't even bother to offer Ella some when she can down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then my mom seated us in the living room while I continued to stuff the chocolate chip cookies into my mouth.

I'll spare you the conversation and just cut to the chase. So, my mom is going to be a famous vet because she is going to be taking care of Taylor Lautner's dog. This means she gets to check up on his doggie at the Angeles Melrose Animal Medical Clinic. (The 'AMAMC'. A.k.a where my mom will be working) We will be moving into a mansion near my mom's workplace. Even though our current house is the biggest on our street, my mom said that it will be considered "puny" compared to our new house. It will include a indoor sauna, a wine cellar, a cinema room, a work-out room, a sound-proof music room, a bar, a gigantic kitchen, 9 huge rooms and a Master Bedroom; each with their own bathroom, a patio, an in-ground pool, a Jacuzzi and mucchhhhhh more! (Which btw, was ALL provided by "THE Taylor Lautner" according to my sister. Maybe this kid isn't like those snobby celebrities.) Ella and I will be going to Steve Carver High School of Los Angeles. It is apparently a VERY popular school and it is across the street from Steve Carver Middle School of Los Angeles. THANK GOD that they don't have uniforms! My mom will leave for work at 5:30 am so that means she will be gone for most of the day, but she will be home in time to make dinner. (Since I can't even make cereal, let alone dinner, without burning it...Yes, I have burned cereal before...)

Yeah... that's pretty much it...

After finishing most of the cookies, I trudged up the stairs and down the long hallway to my room. I sighed and opened up the door to my room. It was really big and it had a pop-out window with a grey cushioned window seat. I loved to sit there and look out to the forest that our house backed into. The colour scheme of my room was Sky Blue, Light Grey, White and Black. The walls were blue and at the top, there was a thin strip of white, then a thick strip of black, then a thin stripe of white again and lastly, a medium sized stripe of light grey at the top. It started at my door frame and went like that all around the top of the wall. My bed was a queen size, and it was placed in the center of the back wall that was farthest from my door. The bed sheets were exactly like my walls, except the black and blue were switched. I had some grey night tables on both sides of my bed to match my headboard. Each had a sky blue lamp on it with a stainless steel wavy stand. Then, I had a black study desk in between my door and my window. It had a pearl white Apple laptop on it. My black and pearl white SideKick LX rested beside my laptop. (I also had a sky blue Macbook and a 32GB iPod Touch in my desk drawer. I'm not spoiled! I bought everything but the SideKick LX with my own money! I got the SideKick for my 15th birthday from my dad.) On the other side of my window, my Koa wood Taylor 614ce acoustic guitar and my sleek black and pearl white (I love that colour combo) electric guitar were sitting respectively in their stands with their cases behind them. I absolutely loved my room and my house. I was definitely going to miss it. ;_;

Ugh, now I had to make the calls to my loyal and beloved friends and my loving boyfriend Dylan. Woo hoo...

**

* * *

**

And there you have it! The very first chapter of my very first FanFic! Please review and tell me watcha think! This was 6 pages and 1986 words! (Not to shabby, eh? YAY! ^.^)

**~xoiLuvFangxo**


	3. THE Call

**Hey guys! So, I'm in the car typing this with my laptop ATM because I'm currently driving to "somewhere" (Not disclosing that info! Sorry [=) and I'm really bored, so I decided to take the time to type up a chapter for TLTTGNMR! Oh and I'm soo sorry that I haven't posted anything in like FOREVER! I've been really busy lately! Annd... I've been reaaalllllyyyy lazy, so sorry about that ~.^ ! **

**Anywho, here's chappie 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Max POV**

Ringggggg! Ringggg! Ringggg! Ring-

The the fourth dial tone ended as my boyfriend Dylan picked up the phone. Ohh myy good why, WHY did I have to do this? I was going to make him feel so bad, then it would make me feel so bad! UGH! I already felt bad that I had to make all of my besties cry when I called them!

"Hello?" Dylan asked with a bit of a ragged voice.

"Erm, hey Dyl. It's Max" I said, wondering why he was breathing heavily. Maybe he just came back from a jog?

"Oh um, hi Max. What's up?" He said a bit weirdly. Too weirdly...

"Did you just come back from a jog? You're breathing a bit heavily" I asked, ignoring his "What's up."

"Uhh, um, ye-yeah" He stuttered. Okaaaay, something's up. Oh well, I'll just talk to him about it after, that is if he's not too heartbroken.

"Look, I have to talk to you about something really imp-" I was cut off by the sound of a high-pitched voice. WTH?

"Dyyyyylie! Are you done talking to that loser yet? I wanna get back to what we were doing..." The girl said flirtatiously with a familiar nasally voice. She giggled at the end of her sentence.

It seemed as if the mystery girl threw the phone somewhere because I heard a "CRACK" noise. I heard her giggling... it sounded like they were... KISSING!

"UM DYLAN?" I screamed into the phone furiously.

"HUH? Oh shoot! Uh, Bridget, wait a sec." He said with a whisper. WHAT? HE WAS KISSING MY ARCH ENEMY? WHAT THE HELL? OMFG!

I think he was scrambling to find his phone because I heard the rustling of bed sheets as I held my Sidekick to my ear. My heartbeat was rapid and I felt my blood boil inside me.

"Max, it's not what it seems like! I swear!" He said pleadingly as he found the phone. Huh, looks like he knew his cover was busted.

"No shut up Dylan! It is what it seems! You know, I was going to tell you that I was moving to L.A. because I felt like you were going to feel lonely and sad, but I GUESS NOT BECAUSE YOU HAVE THAT BIATCH BRIDGET TO SUCK FACE WITH!" I said furiously, wishing that I could just punch his face into half. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes and suddenly, they spilled over the rims and I realized that I was crying. NO! Maximum Ride Martinez NEVER CRIES! NO ONE HAS EVER MADE ME CRY! I NEVER, EVER CRY, ESPECIALLY OVER JERKS LIKE DYLAN! I can't believe that he was doing this to me!

"You-you're moving? To Los Angeles? Since when babe?" he asked with a shaky voice but I could make out a bit of... happiness in his voice? What the frick? Ohhh he's going to regret doing this…

"Since my mom got a new job you FAG! OH AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BABE ANYMORE!" I yelled at him. I could definitely imagine the look of fear on his face. I wiped my eyes of any escaping tears, took a deep breath and said "Now it's my turn to ask you something Dylan Hardie" with a threateningly calm voice. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING MAKING OUT WITH THAT SHMUCK BRIDGET DWYER YOU FAGGOT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs to him, making me think I shattered his eardrums- YES! I probably caught him off-guard with my threateningly-but-calm voice. Muhahaha!

"We're um... kind of... going out. We have been for 2 months." He said the "going" and "out" with a whisper-voice, but I could hear him loud and clear. The idiotic thing was the he said the last sentence with such pride, it made me blow.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DYLAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FAITHFUL BOYFRIEND! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY HEART AND NOW YOU'VE JUST BROKEN IT ABOUT A MILLION TIMES AND STEPPED ON IT! YOU IDIOT! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I DECIDE TO TELL YOU THE NEWS THAT I WAS MOVING AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE HEART BROKEN! YOU KNOW WHAT, WE'RE OVER HARDIE!" and with that, I slammed the END CALL button and left him hanging.

Damn, I just realized that he was going to be calling and texting me 24/7. HAHA FUN. _Not. _Suddenly, I felt a pang of sleepiness drift over me. Hmm, probably because of all the screaming and yelling I did to Dylan. Ugh, I'm so glad that Ella and my mom were out shopping for new shoes for Ella. I yawned and flopped onto my bed thinking yet again for the 2nd time this week, _why me?_

**

* * *

**

And there you have the second chapter my friends! Sorry about how short it was ]= My laptop is running out of batteries and I'm getting a little sleepy myself... *yawn*... -_- Well, I'll try to post soon! Byee and thanks for reading! Please review and share this story with your friends! (I only have 6 reviews ]'= )

**Thanks a bunch! Please please please review!**

**P.s. Sorry about the crappiness of the first chapter! The ruler line wasn't working )=**


	4. Ella & Doctor Martinez Find Out!

Kay guys, sorry that I haven't posted Chapter 3 yet! I typed it up on my iPod Touch on Friday the 16th, but I haven't gotten the chance to post it since I'm on vacation. Oh, by the way, I will be on vaycay until Sunday the 26th, but I'll have internet connection at my condo!

Enjoyent Chapitre nombre trois mes amis!

**Ella POV**

Who doesn't love shoes? Oh ehm gee, they are just so amazing! Mom just bought me an adorably cute pair of gold sequined Converses! I literally ran through the front door of our huge house just because I was so excited about them! But just as I was about to put my new shoes into the closet, I heard yelling coming from upstairs. I knew Max had been home alone since Mom and I went out shoe shopping, so immediately, I became worried. What if someone had broken in? What if she was yelling for someone to help her? Oh my God! I realized that I froze completely when I heard her yell. Mom hadn't come inside then, but now she was looking at me worriedly. She gave me a look that signalled to go check up on her. I guess she knew what was wrong, but I didn't bother asking. I dropped my shoes and ran up the stairs and tip toed down the long hallway of rooms that lead to Max's. I heard the words "No shut up Dylan! It is what it seems!" and I decided not to go in. I definitely didn't want to walk in on a MadMax, ( I advise you to take caution around Max when she's mad. God knows what she'll throw at you.) even though I was terribly worried about how Dylan was taking the news. Bad? Horrible? Oh my… Instead of going in, I pressed my ear against her door and listened in.

" You know, I was going to tell you that I was moving to L.A. because I felt like you were going to feel lonely and sad, but I GUESS NOT BECAUSE YOU HAVE THAT BIATCH BRIDGET TO SUCK FACE WITH!"

Pause... I think that Dylan was replying... Snap! What the h-e-double hockey sticks does Bridget Dwyer have to do with this?

"Since my mom got a new job you FAG! OH AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BABE ANYMORE!" Oh shiat... I thought to myself. "Now it's my turn to ask you something Dylan Hardie" Max said with a threateningly calm voice that scared me. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING MAKING OUT WITH THAT SHMUCK BRIDGET DWYER YOU FAGGOT?"

Pause...Crap.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DYLAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FAITHFUL BOYFRIEND! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY HEART AND NOW YOU'VE JUST BROKEN IT ABOUT A MILLION TIMES AND STEPPED ON IT! YOU IDIOT! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I DECIDE TO TELL YOU THE NEWS THAT I WAS MOVING AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE HEART BROKEN! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE OVER HARDIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Oh. My. God. He cheated on her! I knew that he would hurt her! I could always see it in his eyes; I never ever liked him and neither did mom, but we just put on an act to make Max happy. She seemed utterly furious just then and I felt so, so bad for her. But, she doesn't like when people see her hurt, so I decided to act like nothing happened.

After ending the call, I heard a loud 'THUMP' and an exasperated sigh. I assumed Max didn't know that mom and I were back so early from shopping, so I decided to go tell mom what happened and then to act like nothing happened until later. I can't believe that D-bag would do such a thing to Max! ARGGGG! I felt the need to break every bone in his body, but I wasn't the kind of person that legitimately did that, so indtead, I took a deep breath and let out all of the anger and rage towards D-bag Dylan. I would leave all of the bone breaking to Max, 'cause it was more of her thing.

** POV**

"I loooovvvveeee shoes Mom!" Ella squealed just as I pulled my sleek black Audi into our drive-way. If you were wondering, it was a gift from my ex-husband Jeb Batchelder who left me when Ella was 10 months and Max was 2 years of age. He still helped us out here and there with money and what-nots, since he is a very, very well paid scientist. Though, we never really knew what kind of scientist he was. Oh well...

"Yes I know you love shoes honey, same goes for me. Oh and by the way, you'd better take good care of those Converses! They were expensive!" I had just bought Ella a brand new pair of gold sequined Converses. I must say though, they looked very cute on her! I parked the car, took out the keys and we both jumped out of the car. I stood beside the driver's door and looked through my key ring for the house keys. I found them in no time and unhooked them for Ells so she could unlock the front door and so I could grab my shoes from the passenger seat and lock the car. There was a 'Beep Beep' as I locked the car with my shoe box under my left arm. Ella had already run into the house and shut the door, forgetting me who had only stepped onto the first step of our stone patio. My, my, my… That girl definitely packs a punch of energy! I heard someone yell from somewhere, but I couldn't make out where it was coming from. Instead, I brushed it off, thinking it was Ella being overly excited about her new shoes. As I opened the front door to our house, I saw Ella standing frozen in her spot with her shoes dangling from her hand. I looked at her worriedly, but then suddenly I knew exactly what happened. Max was talking to Dylan about the move. He must not be taking it very well. Oh dear, this won't end well. I gave Ella a little nod that told her to go check up on Maxie. She immediately dropped her shoes and rushed up the stairs. I knew that Max would be upset, so I decided to start a big batch of her favourite thing in the world; my Chocolate Chip cookies made entirely from scratch. I kept Ella's and my shoes, put my purse on the island counter and made my way over to the walk-in pantry.

**Max POV**

"_Max" he said as I turned around. He brushed some of my dirty blonde hair behind my ear and stared into my chocolate brown eyes with his emerald green ones. We were standing at my favourite forest clearing in Arizona._

"_You're all I've ever wanted Max. I've wanted to tell you for so long that… that I love you Max." he said to me as some of his dark chestnut coloured hair fell into his eyes, making him look even cuter than ever._

"_Dylan, I-I… I love you too." I stuttered, utterly surprised. He smiled and I could see the shine of happiness in his eyes as he pulled me into a soft kiss. I pulled away after a minute and we rested our foreheads against one another's. That day I smiled the biggest smile I ever had._

GASP! I woke up from my dream breathing heavily. I sat up against my headboard as I clutched my chest. I had dreamt of the day in the forest when Dylan told me he loved me. He was the first boy to ever say that he loved me with truly meaning it. But now, e was just another one of those boys that trashed me for another girl who was usually a slut.

I felt a hot tear run down my face as I pulled my legs up and held my head in my hands. I was crying tears of a heartbreak.

I am never going to trust another boy ever again.

There's Chapter Three of TLTTGNMR! I'm sorry about the swearing/bad-words! I don't really swear that much, but this chapter needed them… =S… I tried to not use the exact swear words by changing it up a little (Ex. S word= Shiat, DB= D-Bag) Ya get it? Lol ~_^

Review please!


	5. Meeting The Neighbours

**Hey guys, OMG it's been a FRICKEN MONTH since I last updated! I've been SOO busy lately with vacation, family, soccer and camp! So I'm sooo sorry for not updating! And I tried to make this chapter as long as possible so that I could make up for the month of not updating )= I'm uber sorry my small group of dear readers and reviewers! So, there was a reviewer who sounded like they reaaaaaallllllyyyy wanted the move, so this chapter will be mostly about it! If you're wondering what's happened about Dr.M and Ella talking to Max about Dylan, they pretty much talked to her and got over it. Oh and I CHANGED ALL OF THEIR AGES TO ONE YEAR UP SO JUST LOOK AT THE CHARACTER INFO AGAIN! AND I CHANGED SOME OF THEIR PHYSICAL TRAITS SO SORRY IF YOU'RE CONFUSED! Also, there's **_**finally **_**a Fang POV in this chapter! Yaay! ~_^ **

**Enjoy my friendssss! **

**P.s. The dates for all of the events/chapters are: **

**Chapter 1 : June 27****th**** (I don't know when you're guys' school ended, but mine ends the 25****th**** of June, so Max is already out of 9****th**** grade)**

**Chapter 2: July 2****nd**

**Chapter 3: July 8****th**

**Chapter 4: July 14****th**

**So, tell me if these don't make sense and I'll try to fix them! Thanks!**

**Max POV **

So, it's been about a week since the commotion with Dylan and I'm still pissed at him for cheating on me with my worst enemy Bridget Dwyer. Like seriously, he was such a faithful boyfriend! He was sweet to me and I know he loved me as much as I loved him. Oh and another thing, I actually _had_ noticed before that he was getting a bit awkward and uncomfortable around me, always trying to keep his cool. But, being the dove-in-love that I was at the time, I brushed off his odd attitude. Oh my god, I was SOOOOO STUPID! I mentally smacked myself for being an idiot- I could've gotten this over with so much earlier! I don't even know why I put up with going to the mall with him! All he likes to do there is check out hot girls (A.K.A Ut-slays like Bridget and her "possy".)*BARF* Speaking of the devil, that's where he hooked up with Bridget for the first time… I think… Ugh, I've gotta stop thinking about this! We're over already!

Anyways, tomorrow is the day that I have to say goodbye to the beautiful Pheonix, Arizona. Goodbye to my room, my house, my best friends, my school and my favourite forest clearing in the forest that my house backed into. *Sigh*, I was sure going to miss it. It was so beautiful there; huge trees, wild flowers, tree stumps to sit on and, it was just so, so peaceful there. Actually, that's where I went after the call with Dylan. I've been packing since then and now my room was as empty as can be. Same goes for all of the other rooms in my huge house. It was sooooo hard to pack everything up since my house was the biggest on the street. Talk about being pooped!

"Max! Could you help me load up some things into the moving van?" My mom yelled at me from downstairs, since I was currently sitting on my now un-cushioned window seat. Did I tell you that she's already had a lot of our music stuff and furniture shipped out to L.A.? And that she's met the mother of our right-next-door-neighbours? I think not. But, we still had a few things to put in a moving van, so I called a sure at her and straightened my purple, navy blue, light blue and white plaid pyjama shorts. I slowly made my way away from my room with a sigh. I guess I'm just going to have to start fresh in L.A. without thinking of anything to do with boys.

_The Next Day…_

**Max POV**

"Okay, I promise to drive safely. Yes Mom, I'll follow you. You do know I have a GPS built into both of my cars right? Oh okay. Yeah, I set the destination on it. Okay. Kay bye, I love you Mom!" I hung up my SideKick. That was my Mom calling from her car. I am currently sitting in the driver's seat of my Buggati Veyron, one of the most expensive cars in the world. Oh and if you're wondering how the hell I bought this car, well, I didn't. My "dad" Jeb Batchelder bought it for me once I got my driver's license and sent it to me. Oh and it's matte black with a shiny silver center part. **(A/N: I have a link to the pic of her BV on my profile!)** I lurrrrrvvvvvvv it! He also bought my mom a new car. Now her current car is a Rolls-Royce Phantom and it's a sleek black. Yeaahh… uh he's that rich.

Moving on from cars, I was just about ready to leave my beautiful home in Phoenix, Arizona. I took one last glance at my house and decided to take a picture of me in front of it with my phone. I quickly whipped it out and turned around in my seat. I smiled a sad smile and snapped the photo. *Sigh*

"Bye bye home." I said aloud to myself as I fastened my seat belt and backed my Buggati out of my long drive way. Here I come new house!

**Fang POV (Woo hoo!)**

So today's the day. Huh. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, today's the day that my new neighbours are moving into the house next to mine. My family, nor I, know much about the kids that are moving here, so my mom just _had _to invite them over for lunch. She said something about talking to their mother (who came about a week earlier to check on their belongings that they had shipped over) and inviting her family to lunch at our place. Funnn…

It was already 12:56 and my mom said that they'd be arriving around 1:30 ish, so I quickly jumped up from my sofa in my room and went to see the outfit that my adoptive sister Monique (Everyone calls her Nudge… more info on that later) picked out for me that was hanging on my closet door. Yeah… I sorta need her help when it comes to fashion, so she usually gets up before me to raid my huge walk-in closet for clothes, that she bought for me, that I can wear. On the hanger was a black button up shirt with light blue cuffs, black skinny jeans and some light blue, grey, black and white checkered Vans slip-ons. I decided I liked it and didn't think it was too gay like some of the other outfits she had picked for me in the past. Don't even ask… I grabbed the outfit and went to change in the bathroom. After I was done changing, I scruffed up my Korean styled hair **(Exact same thing he got in his makeover in the 2****nd**** MR Manga, all links to outfits and stuff will be on my profile from now on!)** with some hair gel for the messy, bed head look. Totally made girls fall for me. Hard. I put on my deodorant, my Calvin Klein for Men cologne and my thin white watch. I wore my silver dog tags, slipped on my Vans and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. By the time I was done, it was already 1:23 pm. WOAH. Didn't think that it would take that long for me to get ready… Ugh Nudge is making me such a girl. GROSS.

As I was jogging down the hall I passed Nudge who gave me a huge smile and a double thumbs up. I gave her a small smile and went down the first flight of stairs. You see, I'm not much of a big smiler, I usually give side smiles and smirks. Unless the person I'm with really makes me happy. That hasn't happened since my breakup with my ex-girlfriend Lissa. She was such a great girl until I walked into her and my now ex-best friend Sam swapping spit. That's when I started to see the _ugly _side of that red-head. Lovely huh?

"Monique! Nicholas! James! Elsie! Jacob! The neighbours are here!" I cringed as my Mom used my first name. Her voice echoed through our mansion. It sounded so cool as it travelled from the main floor to the third floor, which I was on. Gotta love it! I rushed down the last flight of stairs to the main floor to see that Nudge, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy were already there. I also saw three women standing in the doorway. So these are the new neighbours…The one that I guessed was their mother had wavy, brown-black hair that went past her shoulders. She had welcoming, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing an Egg-plant purlple shirt, tan coloured dress pants and heels that matched her shirt. Her necklace was pretty much blinding my eyes, as it was hitting the hot, July sun coming from our sky lights. Her- what seemed to be- youngest daughter who looked about 14, was almost an exact replica of her. She had pin-straight dark chocolate coloured hair, big, brown eyes and was about 5"2. She was wearing a crème lace top with blue shorts and. The eldest daughter on the other hand was _**amazingly**_ _**gorgeous**_. Everything about her looked nothing like her mother and sister. Maybe she got it from her dad? By the way, where the heck is he? Anyways, this mystery girl had amazing wavy, brown hair with blondish sun streaks that looked so shiny under the sunlight coming from the sky lights. Her beautiful hazel, chocolate brown eyes were fixed on me; they looked as if they had gold mixed into them. Whoa… Her figure was perfect, not too skinny, but not too muscular or rotund, but just right. Her ruffled crème top accentuated her curves in the perfect places and her dark wash skinny jeans looked absolutely amazing on her long, model legs. She looked about 5"3 without shoes, but in her platform heels, she looked about 5"7 and they were a light tan with taupe flowers. They made her look an inch shorter than me. She. Was. Gorgeous. Wait WHAT?

"Oh wow! What are your names? I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge! I'm 14, and I go to Steve Carver High School of Los Angeles! You look like your 14 too! You're sense of style is amazing! OH EHM GEE WE CAN LIKE BE THE BESTEST OF BEST FRIENDS! Oh and YOU! You are soooo pretty! Have you ever considered modelling? You could be the new face on the cover of every fashion magazine! That would be so awesome! Both of your guys' clothes are AMAZINGLY CUTE! We can all go shopping together soon! But, I'll have to drag my brother F-Nick too because I need to buy him some new clothes for the new school year! By the way, these are my neighbours, well your neighbours too bu-" She was cut off by my hand as I slapped it over her motor-mouth. Max blinked thoroughly after I made sudden movement, and then realized that she had been staring and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Woah… Um, I'm Maximum Ride Martinez, but you can call me Max. This is my sister Ella, she's fourteen and she is going to Steve Carver High School, as am I since I'm 16. Oh and this is my mom Valencia Martinez, but you can call her .Thanks, but all credit goes to Els for my outfit. She does all my shopping, since I HATE shopping. Sorry Monique. But I bet she would love to go with you to the mall. " Her sister nodded in agreement. Wow. "Max" has got such an angelic voice. Woah.. I GOT TO stop myself! I just met the girl!

"Uhm, I've never actually considered modelling," She continued "since I pretty much think it's for rich and snobby skinny bitc- I uh mean _female dogs. _Your brother's name is F-Nick? _" _THANK YOU MAX! You're not snobby! Yay! Wait, did I just fricken say _"yay"_? Ughh what is this girl doing to me? Shiat… and my name's not F-Nick!

"Well, it's very nice to meet you beautiful ladies! You can call me Alice." My mom said with a cheery smile and a hug to each of the girls.

"Anywho, lunch is almost ready, gimme about 15 minutes and I'll call you down. Valencia hun, why don't you come with me and I can fix you up some coffee while the kids wander about? I'll introduce you to Mr. and ." My mom said as she grabbed the arm of a smiling Dr. Martinez. They chatted along the way and left us "kids" to "wander about". Sometimes I wonder if she rubbed some of her motor-mouth onto Nudge.

I felt a light tap on my back, so I turned around to see the face of an angel in front of me. WTF? I'm turning into a lovesick boy! WAIT WHAT!

"Erm… I haven't really been properly introduced to everyone. Would you mind? Cause I do-"

"Don't really want a majorly fast introduction from Nudge that leads to something really random and girly? I get it, and sure." I said with a slight smile. She thanked me quietly while we turned around to see the others in the lounge talking. We made our way over, with her high heels making loud clicking noises. When we got there, I started to introduce her to everyone.

Starting from the right side of the room, I said their names. "Well, this is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I'm Fang. Not F-nick." I said briefly as I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Wait, but your mom called different names earlier?" Max said after she shook my hand. She had a confused look on her face and the same went for her sister.

"Oh yeah, well we all have nicknames." Iggy said to them. "Our real names are Monique Parker, Jacob Griffiths, Elsie-Angelique Griffiths, Nicholas Parker and I'm James Griffiths. But you should call us by our nicknames, or else we probably won't respond to you if you call us by our real names." He cleared it up for the two sisters.

"Oooh okay, so um, Angel and Gazzy, is it?, are your younger brother and sister? And I'm guessing "Mr. and are your parents?" Max asked.

"Check, Check and Check" Iggy responded with a smile. He went back to talking to Gazzy about bombs, while Ella and Nudge went back to talking about shopping for Max and I. Yuck. That left me with Max and Angel.

"You can sit down, you do know that right Max?" I said to her jokingly.

"No I didn't _Nicholas._" She said snickering slightly as she said my real name. She probably knew that I didn't like being called by my real name. It was too, _formal._

I glared at her and went to go sit on the rectangular, red leather sofa beside Angel.

"You know Max, you are really pretty. I like you!" Angel exclaimed excitedly and gave Max a big hug. Max looked stunned at first, but then realized how sweet she was and hugged her back.

"Wait, no hug for me Ange?" I said fake-sadly with a little pout on my face. Angel was the only one who made me act like this; she was so darn cute!

"Of course not silly! I like you a lot too!" She said as she jumped over Max and into my lap. As Angel wrapped her arms around my neck, I stuck my tongue out at Max. She raised her eyebrow at me as if to say "You're that immature aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said with a smile.

**Okay readers! There you have Chapter 4 of TLTTGNMR! It was 5 pages long and had 2,901 words. My longest chapter I think! Again, I'm extremely sorry about the LATE LATE LATE update! Ooh! That rhymed! HEHE! Anywhoozles, REVIEW AND SHARE THE STORY PLEASEEE! OR ELSE I WILL COOK YOU ALL INTO ONE GIANT COOKIE AND THEN FEED YOU TO THE COOKIE MONSTER! NOM NOM NOM! Yumm cookies ^ . ^**


End file.
